


Stop Messing With My Phone

by Beckingham, litra



Series: Possibilities [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Athletes, Chance Meetings, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Rey keeps stealing Finn's phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckingham/pseuds/Beckingham, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you’re a celebrity who just broke up and i tweeted you a selfie with the caption “date me” as a joke but you thought i was serious?” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Messing With My Phone

Finn honestly didn’t think that it was such a big deal. He was an athlete, not some kind of starlet, but the minute he broke up everyone knew about it and suddenly he was the hottest thing to talk about.

Rey thought it was hilarious. She’d come over with ice cream supposedly to comfort him and now she was reading his twitter feed like it was the funniest thing she’d ever seen. “Listen to this one: _ She sucks you deserved better than that cheating bitch.  _ Oh language.” The phone beeped again and she paused to take a drink of her beer before exclaiming, “Got another one:  _ She was way too good for you. _ Hey you can go die in a hole, asshat.”

“Rey, please?” He reached for the phone, but she held it above her head.

The thing was, he wasn’t actually that upset. He and Lisa had been drifting apart for a while. They wanted different things. He was focused on his training. There was a good chance he could get into the Olympics next year in track and field and she was studying business and psychology. Neither of them had any time to date. Honestly he’d spent more time with Rey than with her in the last two months. Which hadn’t helped the rumors.

The phone dinged again. “Oh, this is a good one, selfie from a hot guy and...  _ You could always date me instead. _ ” 

Finn rolled his eyes. They were just mocking him. He made no secret about being bi and even though they weren’t living in the stone ages anymore. Except Rey was typing at the phone with the tip of her tongue sticking out.

“Sounds great, hey, how do you put emojis on this thing?”

Finn tried to snatch the phone again, but the message had already been sent.

“You can’t just -- wow he is hot.”

“See, told you. Check his profile.”

“His name is Poe Dameron.”

The phone beeped again and a little new message icon popped up. 

_ Are you serious? When do you want to meet up?  _  It was from Poe of course.

The whole thing was ridiculous. Rey snatched the phone and started typing. Finn considered taking it back, but at this point the woman was on a roll. Nothing stopped Rey when she got like this. It didn’t matter anyway. What were the chances of the guy living anywhere near them? Hell, that probably wasn’t even his picture.

“You have a date on Saturday. He’s a mechanic who lives just off campus and likes things that go fast, so I guess that means you. You’re welcome,” Rey said.

“Oh god, please tell me you’re joking.”

“Nope. You can thank me when you’ve bagged the hottest guy in the city, present company excepted of course.”

Three weeks later he did just that.


End file.
